Marauders Forever
by DarklingII
Summary: Rated PG13 for language, and probalbly other things later in the story. This is the Story of Lily and James before Harry and since I am not the best Summary author yuo might as well read it to find what its about.


Marauders Forever

Chapter 1

Widespread Marauders

"Ouch!" Sirius whined, "I didn't deserve that!"

"The hell you didn't," Alice snapped, as she tried not to shake her hand in discomfort, she had smacked Sirius so hard her hand still stung. "You cheated on me, you bastard! And then you think everything will be normal, you- you PIG!"

"One, my parents are married, whether or not my dad's in Azkaban, therefore I'm not a bastard; two, I wasn't technically cheating on you, I- she kissed her-me," he said trying to lie and tell the truth simultaneously.

"Exactly, you kissed her, while dating me!" Alice collapsed in tears, Frank Longbottom rushing to her aid. Sirius walked away as though nothing had happened taking a seat in a compartment with James.

"Good work, Padfoot. When are you going to learn? Women are not toys," James grinned.

"I was getting sick of her anyway—she gossips too much," Sirius complained.

"How long did you date her? An hour, or two?" James asked sarcastically.

"Five days," Sirius said defensively.

"And who exactly were you cheating on Alice with?" James asked with a sigh.

"I wasn't cheating on her I, err…, only kissed Tara Everett," said Sirius, James could tell his friend was slightly embarrassed.

"The Ravenclaw that Lily hangs around with?"

"Yeah—" Sirius was cut off by Lily Evans who showed up a the compartment door.

"Potter, you're supposed to be in the Head Prefect compartment, though it's beyond me how you got to be anything more than Lord of the Troublemakers" Lily said coldly.

"I've got a title, now, how wonderful, Lord of the Troublemakers," he said as though trying the name on for size. "Who's Head Girl this year?" he asked curiously.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat opposite to James in the Head Boy/Girl compartment. "Once every hour we've got to patrol the corridor," she explained.

"No, really, who's the head girl?" James asked stupidly.

"For being top in transfiguration you sure aren't very intelligent, I'm Head Girl, you prat," said Lily.

Looking for a comeback James' eyes fell upon Lily. She was beautiful, more so when she was annoyed. Her emerald green eyes narrowed, and she sat up almost exactly straight, giving her an air of dignity, though she was just five feet tall, a foot shorter than James, himself.

And the small talk began. "What did you do this summer?" James asked.

"Well, I was called and abnormal freak several hundred times by my sister and her extremely thick, both mentally and physically, boyfriend," Lily said pleasantly enough "You?"

"I was host to the marauders, and had about half the school over for my birthday, where Sirius decided to spike all the beverages. I suppose you could say Sirius gave me a major headache," James smiled.

Lily laughed light-heartedly "Sounds like I missed a bit of fun."

"Oh, Si said he forgot to invite you," James replied with a hint of regret in his voice.

There was a brief silence; Lily's gaze fell upon James. _His raven black hair stuck up slightly, surrounding the frames of his glasses, oh, and his deep, hazel eyes, he was so perfec—STOP_, she commanded herself, she absolutely _hated_ James Potter.

She glanced a her muggle watch "Err… James we're supposed to patrol the corridor now, and have a reason if you want to make Snape do lines."

"'Kay," he said with a slight smile.

-- -- --

Ten minutes later the two were back in their compartment, Lily took out her schedule paying attention to the order for the first time. James did the same.

"What N.E.W.T. classes are you in?" James asked.

"Everything," she said flashing him a small smile.

"Yeah, same with me, except Muggle Studies," he said happily. That would mean he would have all his classes, save one, with Lily Evans. The train slid to a stop.

"Have fun on a train ride with James Potter?' Tara Everett asked.

Lily rolled her eyes "It was torture," she lied instinctually, it was actually quite pleasant.

"We got stuck with Pettigrew and Lupin," Tara complained

"Only because you wanted to sit with Sirius, Tara" Nymphadora Tonks said sarcastically.

"Anything interesting happen lately, Lily?" Tara asked.

"My stupid sister is getting married to an obese, obnoxious man who owns a drill company," said Lily.

"What's a drill?" Tonks inquired.

"It's a thingamajig muggles use to put holes in stuff," Tara explained

-- -- --

Lily looked around the great hall. She wondered where James was, _Stop!_ she commanded herself. It was as though she had an alter-ego that was madly in love with James.

-- -- --

Danica sobbed uncontrollably before the feast. "S'matter?" Lily asked.

"R-Remus—dumped—me," she hiccupped. It seemed marauder concerned love lives were widespread.

"It'll be okay," Lily whispered.

"No it won't," Danica said "I-I love him."

"Did you tell him?" asked Lily. Danica was the shy, quiet type that expressed herself more through writing than through words.

Danica shook her head in denial.

"Tell him, tell him girl and he'll be yours" Lily whisperd to her currently depressed friend.

Dumbledore stood "Let the sorting begin," he said as Professor McGonagall brought the sorting hat and a three legged hat forward.

_There was a fabled four _

_the first of which was Gryffindor_

_Brave and Strong_

_Second was Rowena Ravenclaw_

_She was never wrong_

_On so cunning he made ends meet without a flaw_

_Was Third, Salazar Slytherin_

_The Loyal Therein_

_Was last but not least Helga Hufflepuff_

_ They built this school_

_And put a giant squid in our pool_

_They were united, one_

_They had some dandy fun_

_Until they forgot_

_Their pact and they fought_

_And Slytherin forsook_

_And their knowledge I took_

_So Sort you I shall_

_Though I find being divided a bit fowl_

_I say this: stand united, stand strong_

_For there is evil in our throng_

"Crouch, Bartimus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And the sorting continued until:

"Filch, Argus"

"SQUIB!"

A few people began to laugh hysterically, though Lily pitied the poor boy. Dumbledore escorted Filch to another room, and the sorting continued.

Dumbledore reappeared "The Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden, you can find a complete list of other forbidden things on our care taker's office door. Let us eat." He said as food filled the previously empty platters.

-- -- --

AUTHORS NOTE: I AM AWARE THAT I MADE TONKS A BIT OLDER AND FILCH A BIT YOUNGER, BUT FILCH WAS VICTIM TO A PERMANENT AGING CHARM (BY MY HAND…). TONKS IS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE IN HER THIRD YEAR HERE, THOUGH. I APPOLIGIZE FOR ANY HOMOPHONE, SPELLING, OR PUNCTUATION ERROR, CUT ME SOME SLACK I'M THIRTEEN. Oh, and I failed miserably on the sorting hat's song. And I am aware of the awkward spacing, but I'm geting tired of fooling with it.

BEST WISHES AND THANK YOU,

Corinne


End file.
